


A Warlock and His Fighter

by ghostlybirds



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hearing Voices, M/M, Mercenaries, Oral Sex, Orcs, Original Character(s), Pegging, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlybirds/pseuds/ghostlybirds
Summary: Payne, a half-orc fighter, and Panic, a tiefling warlock, spend the night at an inn after a day of mercenary work and research on removing the Fiend, an eldritch/demonic horror that plagues the warlock. Panic lays in bed reading one of his tomes while Payne sleeps, and the half-orc grows an erection. Panic pursues his arousal.





	A Warlock and His Fighter

It had been a long night. Trying to learn how to get rid of this curse that Panic had been dealing with ever since starting this mercenary job as been a pain in the ass, and that's not even mentioning dealing with the parasite of a demon that he's hosting. Payne has been fairly kind and patient about the whole thing, despite his nature to be an impatient man. Collecting tomes on their adventures together, trying to find a way to break this curse, to be free and to finally be alone... something he could only dream of nowadays.

 

Deep into one of the dust filled tomes, Panic laid under the covers, wearing but a shirt and undergarments while his other lie naked beside him, snoring the night away. Often times he'd read himself to sleep to avoid dreaming itself, as the Fiend was a ruthless monster in the night on his psyche. Payne rolled over restless in his sleep, gently wrapping his arm over the warlock's stomach as he read. The tiefling gently ran his fingers through the blonde orc's perfect scruffy hair. Payne would whisper something in his sleep, like when a dog barks at something in its dream. Panic barely showed his soft side to most people, but even he had to admit that his other was adorable like this.

 

Despite all this, there was one thing that stuck out in this calm, warm setting. The shaft of the sleeping orc man had begun to harden against his lap, and the sleeping Payne had wrapped his legs around the thigh of the slim warlock. This wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. In fact, they would go weeks on end without any action, and Payne would have a wet dream. Panic was always given permission to pursue the fighter's urges or wake him up if he was becoming a nuisance to the warlock, which was never the case. However, the voice in Panic's head that wasn't his was urging him to do something.

 

**_YOU PATHETIC MORTAL. YOU'RE LETTING IMPURE THOUGHTS IMPEDE YOUR GOAL. I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF ME, AND YET YOU GIVE INTO MY URGES._ **

 

Panic shut the tome, gripping the sheets of the inn bed the warlock shared with the fighter. "Quiet, you... he's sleeping."  
  
**_DO IT. YOU KNOW THAT WE WANT TO._ **  
  
"... Fuck."

 

Despite his vocal protests, Panic gave in to the growing urge for the tent in Payne's undergarments. The tiefling gently guided him upright, and being the heavy sleeper that the fighter was, the only stur was Payne grumbling something in his sleep. Panic pulled the blanket and sheets aside, allowing himself more access to the bed to get to Payne's lap. The tiefling ran his hand along his shaft and got to work, gently stroking it.  


"You're too endowed for your own good, big guy..." The warlock whispered to the sleeping half-orc, watching it slowly grow in his hands. With his free hand, Panic slowly rubbed at the irritating chub growing in his own pants, shutting his eyes and letting out a soft hiss of air between his teeth. He positions himself on top of the fighter's leg so he can stroke his own cock while he worked on Payne's. Whether it was the Fiend's influence growing, or because it had been a while since they last did anything, Panic was vibrantly horny. If it weren't for Payne doing so much today, he'd wake the poor guy up for some fun. This would have to do until he woke up.

 

Panic comes to a grinding halt with the strokes after Payne's size had gotten big enough for his liking. The warlock moves his head further down until his lips meet the head of the fighter's cock, stretching out well past the size of Panic's hand around it. The warlock kisses the head before surrounding it with his lips, savoring the taste before bobbing his head up and down. The warlock moves his own hand around his member with his head movements, shutting his eyes while he tests how far down his throat he can push Payne's huge dick.

 

**_YOU LACK THE DRIVE THAT I COULD PROVIDE TO YOUR SITUATION. LET ME TAKE THE REIGNS, TIEFLING._ **  
  
“ _Go fuck yourself,_ ” Panic thought to the parasite of an ethereal being he hosted, keeping concentration while he did such dirty acts to his man. “ _I don't need you for this._ ”

 

**_YOU KNOW ALL TOO WELL I CAN MAKE THIS BETTER FOR BOTH OF US. SCRATCH MY BACK AND I'LL SCRATCH YOURS, MORTAL._ **  
  
“ _You really need to learn the definition of the word no_.”

 

Panic ignored the protests of the Fiend, however moaning into Payne's member as he pleasured himself. His breathing was regulated through his nostrils to the best of his ability, however with deeper bobbing into Payne's cock, he found it a bit difficult. The fighter seemed oddly sound while such actions were acted upon his unconscious body, with the exceptions of a few soft moans escaping his lips, traveling past his protruding underbite.

 

Panic watched his fighter partner from the orc's hips, watching his chest rise and fall sporadically with each bob and suck of the shaft, holding back his own moans while surrounding the cock. He rested his cheek on the man's thigh as he found the right spot to pump his head up and down whilst jerking himself off. Panic knew that Payne needed rest, but... how bad would it be if he woke up and fucked him for a little bit? What was a loss of an hour or so of sleep? Panic just really wanted to watch his partner's reactions while he slammed his hips against his own.

 

His heart dropped to his stomach, though, when he felt the hands of the half-orc run through Panic's long locks. A small chuckle came from the fighter, pulling his head upward to meet his slightly opened eyes. The fighter whispered, with his gruff, handsome voice, "My, my, love. You really are impatient, aren't you?"

 

Panic didn't respond with his voice, but with a few more bobs and the shutting of his eyes as he took more of Payne's cock. The fighter let out an aroused sigh, nodding in approval.  
  
"How long have you been at it, darling?"

 

"Not too long. You were the one who was hard." The tiefling speaks after releasing the orc dick from his mouth with a pop. "What were you dreaming about?"  
  
Payne let out a small chuckle. "The usual wet dream: all of the beautiful bodies I can think of, with you atop them all.~"

 

"No fair. Aren't I all you need?" The warlock smiled, kissing the head of the fighter's member and rubbing a finger against his thigh in a circle.  
  
"Of course! Doesn't mean I can't have some fun in the dream, though." He pats Panic's back, a sign for him to move up from his position. "Are you hard, or should I please you with some foreplay, too?"  
  
Panic shakes his head as he comes to sit on his thighs, aligning his cock with the large member between his thighs. "Oh please, I get hard just from sucking your monster of a cock. Just fuck me, champion."

 

"As you wish, darling." Payne smiles, leaning up from his reclining position to kiss the tiefling. As he came up, the fighter wrapped his right hand around both of their cocks, gently squishing them together as he slowly pumped them. Panic hummed at his touch, cupping the broad jaw of his lover as he desperately grinded his hips into the large hand. " _Fuck, he's too good at this..._ " the tiefling thought, keeping his eyes shut as he hovered the fighter's hips. The heat of both of their bodies had him uncomfortable at his sleepwear, and with a small moment of breaking the intimacy, Panic stripped of his shirt, exposing his thin frame.

 

Next came his underwear, which rested firmly under his smaller cock, which stood at attention on Payne's thigh. The warlock kicked his waist wear and shirt off of the bed, presenting fully nude for the fighter. Payne, being bare himself, smirked at the sight of his lover. The look of desperation had been plastered over both their faces, and it wouldn't be long before their lips met again, Panic leaning into the muscle man resting on the bed. The warlock moved his body forward far enough that Payne's cock had slid to his buttocks, gently teasing him towards entry.

 

The fighter continued to pump the warlock's length, gently grinding into his cheeks as they trade tongues. With his other hand, he touches his purple chest and laces his left nipple between his large fingers. Payne knew just how to push his lover's buttons, and Panic paid the price for it in gentle moans. The orc man breaks the kiss, bringing his mouth to the tiefling's ear to whisper, "Ready..?" before gently nibbling on it, Panic responding in shutters. "Y-yeah... do it."

 

The larger man aligns himself between the warlock's ass, gently prodding as he readied himself. Payne spat on his hand and gently stroked himself, making sure to get himself as wet as he could, including the remainder of spit from the previous blowjob. Panic continued to hover until the orc found him, then brought his hands to the scarred chest of Payne. He rested his head against his collar, shutting his eyes and letting his hot breath hit the fighter's neck, and before long he felt a wide length enter him. A sudden moan came from the warlock, and he leaned into his partner's green skin, as he gently and slowly took more of his length. The tiefling's fingers curled as each inch eased into his hips, feeling himself filled at a snail's pace. Panic understood that Payne didn't want to hurt him, and while he appreciated it, it was near agonizing how slow he was taking this.

 

It wouldn't be long before Payne had hilted himself to Panic's hips, with the smaller man whimpering and gasping against the fighter's skin all the while. The orc took a grip of the tiefling's hips, gently sliding him off his length as he tried to get a rhythm. The smaller man brought a hand back to his own cock, jerking himself off as he's lifted up. He spoke softly of his native language, and while Payne had come to understand some Infernal, nothing he spoke was something he had grown to know. As soon as the warlock was at a comfortable height, the fighter brought him back down, pushing his hips upward into him.  
  
A rhythm had been made between them before long, and it was too much to keep back either of their moans. Hopefully the staff wouldn't mind too much, being that the time was well past the witching hour, and most should've been sleeping to begin with. Panic rode the large member thrusting into his ass, leaning his head back to face toward the ceiling. The way their bodies moved on the bed forced it to make noise itself, the springs in it squeaking while the headboard smacked into the wall. If anyone could hear them, they were definitely awake, and the two of them took solace in that while they fucked.

 

"Enjoying yourself, love?" The orc chuckles, loving the sounds of their sex. He watched the tiefling rise and fall, and the gentle show of masturbation right next to his stomach. "You look so majestic like this, Panic."  
  
The tiefling looks down to his face, his glossy eyes nearly rolling to his horns as each inch is pushed and pulled inside him. He can barely get words out between moans. "I-I... ugh, fuck! You're so... fucking big right now... I can never imagine how large you can get... with a toy!"

 

"Heh... I can't help it when you treat me right..." The fighter yanks the warlock by the jaw, bringing him in for another kiss as he slammed his hips faster and harder into his ass. Like wood to a flame, he quickly brought his pace up, which only made Panic grow louder.  
  
The smaller man sped up his jerks, feeling something grow in his core. He was already close to a climax, and Payne thrusting harder and deeper into him definitely didn't help. "S-so close... I-I'm gonna... f-fuck, fuck!" Panic's breaths hitched, feeling his cock twitch and recoil in his hand, before finally releasing his orgasm in ropes over the fighter's chest, stomach, and seeing a few drops landing on his handsome face.

 

Payne hummed softly, shutting his eyes to protect them as he's sprayed in the face with a little bit of cum. He brings a hand up to his face to wipe it up and put some in his mouth, enjoying the taste. "Wonderful, Panic." He continued to thrust into him, despite his partner's orgasm, nearly taunting him with his sexual stamina. Panic, while still trying to recover, moans with each individual slam into his ass, enjoying the ride. "You ready for me, love?"

 

"Yes, Payne. Give it to me..." Panic smiled, pressing his legs tightly around his hips. Payne's shaft thrusted quickly, increasing in speed and strength as he felt his orgasm finally approaching as well. With a few more thrusts, he gives the tiefling one last slam as he finishes, shooting his semen deep into Panic's body. The warlock gripped the sheets of the bed as his ass was filled to the brim, with his body tensing up as he can feel the half-orc cum.

 

After a moment of respite, the larger man gently pulls his softening cock out of the warlock, and immediately reaches for his dirty shirt when his cum begins to leak out of the tiefling. "Gods damn us, that was amazing. Another fun night, yes?"  
  
"Of course, big guy. Sorry to wake you up early, just thought I'd help relieve you of your _problem_ ," Panic chuckles, resting his buttocks on the fabric that Payne gave him. "You probably want to clean the mess I made before laying back down, though. I'd rather not have that on my back."

 

"That's fair." The fighter chuckles, slipping his legs from under him to get up and go grab a towel from the restroom. Panic slaps his ass on the way up and Payne makes a biting gesture with his large teeth as he moves to the next room.  
  
"You don't think they mind us being a bit loud, right?" The tiefling lies down on the bed, his hair taking up the entire space of the pillow. "I couldn't help it with how rough you were."

 

"If not, I could charm them with my... roguish looks." He poses as he appears from the bathroom, with a laugh coming from the warlock. "You know how much of a charmer I am."  
  
"Of course. It's how you got me, champion."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic about my two dudes! It's my first published work on a website like this, so I really appreciate you reading it. I've got a playlist for these two, if you're interested here: https://open.spotify.com/user/ghostlybirds/playlist/5DIqqwJI0URi1MPPmRMx4U?si=PqchUWXYS1Oua5LOqCGThg
> 
> Otherwise, you can find me on twitter @ghostlybirds! Feel free to follow!


End file.
